Primer Amor
by Rhape
Summary: SephirothXCloud! RufusXReno! Yaoi!Capitulo 6! Qué cosas hacen los adolescentes cuando están de ociosos? Exacto! Tonterías, xD. Fic de humor sin mucho sentido! El cap 5 contiene Lime, SephiXCloud. Dejen reviews :3
1. A primera vista

**Hola! Me presento en este zona! Soy Rhape! n,n.  
Como que por aquí no hay mucho Yaoi decidí escribir este! Es un CloudXSephiroth y, como no he jugando FF7, hize el fic en un mundo alterno u.u. Pero no importa, supongo. Y, como varios de mis otros fics, es de humor n.n**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro. El sol brillaba con su acostumbrada intensidad de que si lo miras directamente te quedas ciego; los pajarillos enamorados (entiéndase en celo) cantaban con una melodiosa voz que…pues…que se oye bonito….Dios? Que hago escribiendo esto?; Simplemente era un día "X" que no viene mucho al caso con la historia. ¬.¬U 

Bueno, en este día "X" se encontraba unos mocosos haciendo desmadre en su salón de clases, aprovechando que su maestra aun no entraba.

Tifa: _hey, tú! Deja de lanzar esos lápices que le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien_ – grita la pelinegra mientras esquiva los lápices.

Reno: _no, es divertido_ – dice burlón mientras sigue aventándolos a lo tonto.

Tifa_: te acusare con la maestra o.ó_ – le apunta con el dedo amenazante.

Reno: _uy, claro. Como si le tuviese miedo a la rubia oxigenada de la profe_ – dice sin pensar.

Tifa: _eh…Reno O.O_ – señala algo detrás de él.

Reno: _solo llevamos 1 semana de clases y esa vieja bruja se la pasa poniéndome reportes a lo baboso _– se cruza de brazos.

Tifa: _Reno!!_ –

Reno: _que quieres? ¬¬_ - fija su vista hacia donde señala y mira a su maestra junto a la puerta – _Ah! Profe chula, hermosa, preciosa! Que gusto que ya haya llegado!_ – corre como alma que se lleva el diablo hacia su mesa banco al igual que todos.

Elena: _Sr. Reno, usted siempre tan encantador _– sarcasmo – _3 días sin receso y tarea extra ¬¬ -_

Reno: _demonios, y ya había terminado mi castigo anterior T.T_ – la clase entera ríe entre dientes y algunos lo señalan burlones.

Elena: _bueno, mis queridos y adorados alumnos_ – dice con voz algo fingida – _seguramente se han de preguntar el por que de que no entre a tiempo para iniciar clases, no?_ – se escuchan grillos, un estornudo y alguien tosiendo _– bien, al parecer no ¬.¬U. Como sea, de todos modos se los diré: tienen un nuevo compañero _– abre la puerta - _Puedes pasar, no seas tímido ·n.n· -_

Acto seguido entra un chico rubio sin mirar a nadie mientras la rubia lo guía frente a la clase.

Elena: _saluden a…como dijiste que te llamas?_ – le pregunta en voz baja – _Ah, sí; Cloud Strife _– en ese instante varias niñas y uno que otro "rarito" dieron un suspiro risueño – _es nuevo en la cuidad. Espero que lo hagan sentir en casa. Y bien, alguien tiene alguna pregunta para él?_ – grillos – _nadie? o.o –_

Yuffie_: oh, oh…!-_ levanta la mano - _yo tengo una!_ –

Elena: _hazla n.n –_

Yuffie: _cual es tu color favorito? n,n –_

Cloud: _o.o…-_

Tifa: _Yuffie, por que siempre haces esa misma pregunta a los nuevos? ¬¬_ -

Yuffie: _curiosidad n.n –_

Elena: _ejem…otra pregunta? o.oU_ –

Reno: _que gel de cabello usas? xD_ –

Rude: _donde esta Waldo? –_

Tseng: _quien me pasa la tarea? o.o –_

Zack: _a que horas sales por el pan? n///n –_

Elena: _ehh…como no hay preguntas inteligentes o que valgan la pena contestar; yo te preguntare…veamos, que edad tienes? _– pregunta amablemente.

Cloud: _14 años…-_ contesta secamente.

Elena: - mira sus reloj – _oh, vaya, la clases ya esta bastante atrasada_ – vuelve su vista hacia el rubio – _puede sentarse junto al Sr. Zack_ – señala un asiento vacío a un lado del mencionado.

Mientras caminaba hacia su mesa banco, varias niñas le hacían señas como guiñarle el ojos, lanzarle besos, etc; las típicas babosadas de pubertas calenturientas de esa edad. Eso lo hizo incomodarse un poco.

Tras haber terminado el recorrido del terror casi siendo comido por las miradas de sus nuevas compañeras y uno que otro desviado, se sentó en su lugar asignado.

Elena: _vamos a repasar lo de la clase pasada para poner al corriente al Sr. Cloud. Saquen su libro de historia y ábranlo en la página 45_ –

Zack: _pss…pss…-_ le llama en susurro al rubio – _Soy Zack, pero puedes llamarme bomboncito, papacito, mi rey…n¬n –_

Cloud: _puedo decirte imbécil? ¬¬ -_

Zack_: ahhh...con que chico rudo, eh? ¬w¬; Claro, dime como quieras ·n.n· -_

Cloud: _¬¬U –_

El pobre rubio se la paso toda la clase tratando de ignorar a su compañero pero las estupideces que decía, según él, lo hacían distraerse bastante. Además de que tenía miedo a que el pelinegro quisiera pasarse de listo.

A la hora del receso.

Tifa: _oye, Cloud_ – le habla mientras este trata de alejarse de Zack – _de casualidad no vivías en el pueblo de al lado? –_

Cloud: _eh…sí, por?_ – pregunta algo desconfiado.

Tifa: _es o no es?_ – pensó – _es que te pareces mucho a un amigo mío de la infancia, además de que tienen el mismo nombre n.n –_

Cloud: _ahora que lo mencionas…me recuerdas a una niña que se ponía a llorar por todo, y era la única que tenía pelo largo. Y creo que se vino a vivir a esta cuidad o.o –_

Tifa: _ah! Sí! Soy yo! nOn_ –

Zack_: a poco de peque mariquiabas por todo? O.o_ –

Cloud: _si eres ella…, entonces te llamas…em…Tifa? o.o_ – después de adivinar su nombre, la chica lo abraza.

Zack: _Tifa, aléjate de él, harpía!_ O.ó – grita intentando separarla.

Reno: _miren! Lockhart se esta echando al nuevo!! O.O –_

Rude: _tengo que ver eso! _– saca una bolsa de palomitas y las comparte.

Tifa: _que?_ - se separa del rubio _– solo era un abrazo amistoso, depravados ¬¬ _- vuelve hacia su amigo – _déjame presentarte a la clase n.n –_

Cloud: _de acuerdo n.ñ –_

Tifa: _por la forma en que te alejas de Zack deduzco que ya lo conoces xDu_ –

Zack: _nwn –_

Cloud: _n-ñ –_

Tifa: _esa es Yuffie_ – señala a una niña de cabello negro y con una cinta amarrada en la frente.

Yuffie: _hola! n,n_ – saluda con la mano.

Reno: - hace a un lado a Tifa - _mi nombre es Reno_ – dice jovialmente – _el peloi de aquí a mi lado se llama Rude. El baboso de la coleta se llama Tseng. Y la anciana de allá se llama Kadaj –_

Kadaj: _ya te dije que el que tenga pelo largo y plateado no significa que soy una anciana! Aparte, soy hombre ¬¬ -_

Reno: _cállate, abuela ¬¬_ -

Rude: _déjalo, Reno, no hay que renegarle a nuestros mayores u.u –_

Reno: _cierto, lo olvidaba xD –_

Kadaj: _calla! O los acuso con mi hermano! o.ó –_

Tseng: _oigan…, no sé ustedes pero yo no quiero tener problemas con el hermano de ese wey…-_

Reno: _sí, bueno…tienes razón -_ vuelve la vista hacia el peliplateado _- Considérate afortunado de ser bro de Sephiroth_ –

Rude: _hey, Reno, la profe se fue pa la dirección, aprovecha y hay que salirnos al recreo –_

Reno: _buena idea!_ – se salen del salón con precaución.

Cloud: _quien es este tal sephi-no-sé-que?_

Tifa: _Sephiroth_ – corrige – _es el chico más temido de la escuela!_ –

Kadaj: _y es mi hermano mayor_ – dice orgulloso – _quien se mete conmigo se mete con él –_

Yuffie: _oigan! Hay que salir a jugar antes de que se acabe el tiempo!_

Tifa: _sí! Aprovechamos y le enseñamos la escuela a Cloud –_

Los adolescentes caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un puesto de comida chatarra, compraron un poco, y luego se dirigieron hacia el patio donde ahí…

Cloud: _Zack! Quítate de encima! –_

Zack: _pero, bonito, no te gusta que te abrasen? n,n –_

Cloud: _no! ¬¬. Además me estas mojando con tu soda! –_

Tifa: _vamos, Zack, ya bájate de él. Le vas a lastimar la espalda_ – lo jala.

Zack: _no!_ – se aferra al rubio, y la pelinegra jala con tal fuerza que hace que el refresco de fresa, marca Fanta, se le resbalaran de las manos haciéndolo volar varios centímetros cayendo al suelo y salpicando el calzado de alguien…

Sephiroth: _agh! Quien ha sido? Quien mojo mis zapatos!_ – grita haciendo temblar a quien lo escucharon, y volteando a todas partes con mirada amenazadora buscando a quien culpar.

Zack: _oh, oh! Corramos de aquí!_ – les dice a sus amigos en susurro mientras caminan de puntitas entre la multitud, pero el rubio lo toma del cuello de la camisa.

Cloud: _nada de eso! Nos vamos a disculpar_ –

Tifa: _no, él es…!_ – demasiado tarde.

Cloud: _perdón! Fuimos nosotros! n.ñ_ – los chicos presentes, que temblaban asustados, temieron por la vida de ambos chicos.

Zack: _No! No! No! Mentira!_ – trata de correr pero solo logra estarse ahorcando.

Sephiroth: _ah, sí?_ – voltea a ver al culpable preparando su puño. Pero en vez de golpearlo se queda encantado al verlo y sin poder articular palabras – _ah...-_

Cloud: _fue un accidente. Veras, estábamos…-_

Sephiroth: _No, no hay problema_ –

Zack: _que? O.o _– deja de moverse, y se queda sorprendido al igual que muchos.

Cloud: _bien, me alegro. Disculpa las molestias n.n_ – va hacía donde estaban las chicas pelinegras. Ante esto hubo murmullos por todas partes, que callaron cuando el peliplateado los miro con ojos asesinos.

Tifa: _Clo…Cloud! Como lo hiciste? O.o_ – pregunta boquiabierta.

Cloud: _hacer que? o.o –_

Yuffie: _que Sephiroth no te golpeara! –_

Cloud: _ah? El era Sephiroth? o.o...Bueno, quizás porque me disculpe por Zack ¬.¬_ - mira feo al mencionado.

Zack: _hey! yo te dije que escapáramos ¬¬U_ –

Tifa: _no, no creo…-_ se queda pensativa. Y suena el timbre para regresar cada quien a su salón.

* * *

**Diganme, les gusto el cap? Quieren que lo siga? Dejen reviews! por favor n,n**

**Aprovecho para promocionar mis otros fics xD.  
Te gusta The Legend of Zelda? Sí? Pues lee mi fic Kiss, de la pareja LinkXDark Link n,n. Anque si prefieres otro videojuego, ejemplo, Kingdom Hearts, puedes leer cualquiera de los tres que tengo: En la playa, y Feel, ambos SoraXRiku, o Sweet Dreams, SoraXRoxas. n.n**


	2. Ese chico

**He estado viendo doujins Yaoi de SephirothXCloud y viceversa y estoy encantada con estos dos! n¬n, tanto que hasta me termine el cap 2 de este fic más rápido de lo que creí n,n**

**Rena.exe. muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste mi fic n.n... eh? Zack-Aerith-Sephiroth-TifaXCloud? O.o. wow, que imaginación tienes x3  
ladysephiroth. Muchas gracias! n.n jaja. Sí, como casi no hay fics de esta tierna pareja me vi "obligada" a escribir este xD. Ah, la pregunta de Waldo también me encanta xD  
mia-vid. jeje, gracias por el apoyo! n.n. No te preocupes, este fic será más corto que el de "Sweet Dreams" así que me será más facil actualizarlo x3  
Pokemon dark Mario. gracias n.n**

* * *

Vincent: _hey, Sephiroth, que traes, man?_ – le pregunta al verlo desorientado. 

Sephiroth: _eh….que?_ – voltea – _me hablabas? o.o –_

Vincent: _no sé…creo que sí o.o. Bueno, no importa. Que te tienes, wey? Andas ido_ –

Rufus: _se dice "estas ido", no "andas ido", mi querido y naco amigo. Pero es verdad; que te pasa, Sephiroth? –_

Sephiroth: _a mí nada, por? o.o –_

Rufus: _no, por nada_ – sarcasmo – _quizás solo porque te hablamos y no nos hace caso, tienes más cara de baboso que de costumbre y pareces un manso corderito_ –

Sephiroth: _oye! Lo que corderito me ofendió! ¬¬ -_

Aerith: _lo que pasa es que esta enamorado!_ – dice apareciendo de pronto.

Sephiroth: _que? ¬///¬ -_

Rufus: _vaya, eso temía o.o –_

Vincent: _eso es algo nuevo para mí! De quien esta enamorado? o.o –_

Aerith: _de un lindo chico rubio n.n –_

Sephiroth: _que?! De donde sacas tal estupidez? _– dice notablemente molesto y nervioso.

Aerith: _te vi en el receso; vi como le perdonaste la vida a ese chico que me supongo es nuevo, o sea, atreverse a hablarte como si fueses cualquiera, probablemente sí es de nuevo ingreso. Además nunca habías dejado a alguien sin golpear…n.n –_

Sephiroth: _y eso que?...me pidió perdón ¬//¬U_ –

Rufus: _quien diría que el chico más temido de la secu-prepa sea un cobarde que no admite que le gusta un chico owó_ – dice con malicia.

Sephiroth_: y tú que? Te gusta el pelirrojo del salón de abajo, y apenas si le diriges la palabra ¬¬ -_

Rufus: ejem – tose un poco _– sí, como sea u.ú….Pero dime, que harás?_ –

Sephiroth: _sobre que? –_

Rufus: _de que es lo que hemos estado hablando estos últimos minutos?_ –

Sephiroth/ Vincent: _o.o…-_

Aerith: _oh! Yo sé, yo sé! n.n –_

Rufus: - se pega en la frente – _como es que me junto con esta chusma?...Lo que quise decir es que si cortejaras al chico o no?_ –

Sephiroth: _Vincent…_- le llama en voz baja – _que significa "cortejaras"? –_

Vincent: _no pos…, no sé. Pregúntale a la Aerith a ver si ella sabe –_

Aerith: _se refiere a que si te lo vas a ligar –_

Sephiroth: _ah…_- lo capta – _em….pues…tal vez. Bueno, lo primero sería saber su nombre, no? Ya después veo –_

Aerith: _y sabes como hacer eso? Esta escuela es muy grande, aparte de que es secundaria y preparatoria a la vez. Hay más de 1000 alumnos_ – dice algo desanimada.

Vincent: _podemos buscar salón por salón o.o –_

Rufus: _también en los recesos –_

Cid: _a ver mocosos, ya siéntense que su descanso se termino. Abran su libro de geografía en la pagina 200, y de paso cierran sus pequeños hocicos_ – dice mientras va directamente al pizarrón sin mirar a nadie.

Los adolescentes se dignaron a sentarse en su lugar al llegar su profesor, y más con el "amable" tono con en que les pedía que tomarán asiento. El peliplateado estuvo más ocupado con las un sin fin de cosas pervertidas que su retorcida mente le hacía imaginar con el rubio que estar atento a las explicaciones del maestro, así que por primera vez en su vida la escuela se le paso rápido, incluso se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían terminado.

Aerith: _entonces que? Lo buscamos ahora o empezamos mañana?_ – pregunta con una inocente sonrisa.

Vincent: _Aerith esta más emocionada que nosotros _– comenta un poco en burla.

Sephiroth: _yo digo que mañana. No tengo prisa en verlo_ – dice a pesar de que piensa en lo contrario – _Además hoy me tocar llevar Kadaj a casa y si no llegamos a la casa antes de la 1:30 mi madre me castigará ¬¬U –_

Rufus: _entonces iras por él a su salón? Puedo acompañarte! OwO –_

Sephiroth: _para que digo que no si siempre me acompañas_ – suspira.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Rufus: _eh, trata de disimular un poco, no?_ – dice divertido.

Sephiroth: _como? – _distraído.

Rufus_: que se nota de más como buscas al muchachito_ – llegan al salón del hermano menor del peliplateado – _oye, crees que Reno haya venido a clases_ – lo busca por las ventanas.

Sephiroth: _yo creo que sí ¬w¬_ - le señala donde estaba el pelirrojo sentado que conversaba con su pandilla – _por que no le hablas?_ –

Rufus: _bueno…sí! Hablare con él_ – se arma de valor y va con nervios hacia el chico de sus sueños.

Kadaj: _hermano!_ – le saluda agitando su mano – _ya no vamos? –_

Sephiroth: _eh…-_ voltea para ver como le va a su amigo, y lo mira muy acaramelado platicando con el pelirrojo – _seguramente el ira bien_ – pensó – _sí, ya vamonos_ – no habían caminado unos 3 centímetros fuera del salón cuando escucharon a alguien gritando.

Cloud: _Dios santo, Zack! Aléjate de mí!_ – corre por entre los mesa bancos.

Zack: _pero, bonito! Que te hecho yo para que me odies así? T.T_ – lo persigue.

Tifa: _Cloud! Tómalo con calma! Zack suelte decir esas tonterías sin pensar! n.ñU_ –

Cloud: _ehh…de acuerdo_ - cuando intento frenar su paso, resbalo… ¿con una cáscara de plátano? O.o, y al caer noto que algo amortiguó su caída.

Sephiroth: _estas bien?_ – pregunta algo adolorido por el golpe.

Cloud: _um…_ – levanta la mirada. Reconoce al chico con quien se disculpo en el receso, y se sonroja al darse cuenta en la pose en la que estaban, uno encima del otro – _ah! Perdón, este yo…O///o_ - se levanta de prisa.

Sephiroth: _pregunté que si estas bien_ – sonríe levemente.

Cloud: _jeje, bien, gracias…n///ñ –_

Zack: _oye, tú! Deja…-_ Tifa lo agarra por la espalda y le tapa la boca.

Tifa: _hey, guarda silencio_ – Zack forcejea.

Sephiroth: _sabes? Hace rato no me dijiste tu nombre –_

Cloud: _eh? Me llamo Cloud_ –

Sephiroth: _Cloud….? Lindo nombre, me gusta_ – el rubio se sonroja más y el pelinegro intenta zafarse con más fuerza – _el mío es Sephiroth_ –

Cloud: _sí, lo sé –_

Sephiroth: _que sabes sobre mí?_ – pregunta algo sorprendido.

Cloud: _eh! No, nada! Solo que Kadaj me menciono que eres su hermano_ –

Sephiroth: _van en el mismo salón? –_

Kadaj: _sep o.o –_

Sephiroth: _y como es que no lo había visto antes? o.o –_

Cloud: _soy de nuevo en la cuidad. Hoy fue mi primer día de clases -_

Sephiroth: _en serio?...la mensa de Aerith tenía razón_ – esto ultimo lo pensó – _y ya viste la escuela completa? Si quieres yo te la puedo mostrar, además no solo la escuela sino la cuidad también –_ dice de manera atenta.

Cloud: _bueno, es que ya quede con Tifa y Zack de que ellos…-_

Tifa: _vamos, Cloud, no seas tímido! Dile que sí, anda! –_

Cloud: _pero tú y Zack…o.o –_

Tifa: _no hay problema, verdad, Zack? _– voltean hacia el pelinegro que estaba atado en una silla con la boca vendada – _lo ves? Dice que no hay problema n.n_ –

Cloud: _que hace Zack atado? Quien lo ato? O.o –_

Tifa: se ato solo ¬.¬ -

Cloud: _que? o.o –_

Tifa: _tiene cuerpo flexible!…Anda, ya ve con él! n.n_ – le da su mochila.

Sephiroth: _vamos! n.n_ – lo toma del brazo. Y comienzan a caminar por los pasillos a la salida de la escuela. Mientras recorrían el lugar Cloud percibió las miradas inertes, envidiosas, extrañadas y de más de varios alumnos que lo miraban a él. Se incomodó.

Zack: _por que hiciste eso, Tifa? No ves que tal vez lo va a lastima! T.T_ – dice a la vez que intenta desamarrarse.

Tifa: _no le hará nada n.n –_ afirma muy segura de lo que dice.

Zack: Tifa! Que pretendes? ¬.¬ -

Tifa: _yo? Nada. Eso pregúntaselo a Sephiroth, si te atreves, claro xD_ –

Sephiroth: _lo primero que haremos será dejar a Kadaj, después vamos a donde quieras y mañana te enseño la escuela n.n –_

Cloud: _ok…-_ responde nervioso mirando hacia el suelo mientras caminaban por la banqueta _– ah! Pero tengo que avisarle a mi madre que llegaré tarde _– dice alarmado.

Sephiroth:_ no_ _te preocupes, puedes hacerlo desde mi casa_ – le sonríe amablemente.

Kadaj: _por que no puedo acompañarlos? u.ú –_

Sephiroth: _porque seguramente tienes mucha tarea -_

Kadaj: _no encargaron –_

Sephiroth: _como sé que no es pretexto tuyo? ¬¬ -_

Cloud: _es verdad, no encargaron –_

Sephiroth: _ah…pues tienes que ir a recoger tu cuarto u.ú –_

Kadaj: _¬.¬! –_

Cloud: _esta es tu casa? o.o_ – pregunta el rubio asombrado al ver que llegaron a una gran mansión de varios pisos.

Sephiroth: _sí _– abre la reja y deja pasar primero a los menores. Pasaron a la sala y le indico al rubio donde estaba el teléfono. Aprovecho a subir a su cuarto para cambiarse de atuendo y ponerse ropa de color negro que le hacían lucir más sexy que su uniformé escolar, que de por si así se veía bastante antojable.

Cloud: _listo, mi madre ya me dio permiso así que…-_ voltea hacia el peliplateado que bajaba las escaleras, y se ruboriza un monto al verlo, este lo noto con agrado.

Sephiroth: _me decías?_ – se acerca lentamente al rubio, que, nervioso daba pasos torpes para atrás.

Cloud: _em…que ya podemos irnos u///u_ – abre la puerta de entrada y salen.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno, para serles sincera este fic no tendrá mucho trama, lo que pasa es que es más de humor que nada. Aun así espero que les guste n.n**

**Comentarios, quejas, criticas, opiniones; dejen reviews x3**


	3. Se gustan? Nah, no creo xD

**Pido una disculpa!! Siento haber tardado tanto! No me odien, x.x. Es que estoy en eso de los examenes Sumarios de la prepa, tengo mucha presion por ahora T.T  
Bueno, espero les guste el cap u.u**

**Agradesco a los que me dejaron reviews x3**

**ladysephiroth. Sí, Vincent es un poco...digamos, mensito xD. Y sí! La mayoria de los doujin son en japones T.T  
sora63. Pues no, no lo he jugado. Pero he visto la pelicula y la Ova, además de que he leído unas cuantas biografías n.nU.  
miavid. Esa parte también me gusta xD. Pues...no sé a que clase de sorpresita te refieres n.ñU.  
Dolphin-chan. Jaja! Gracias. Me alegra saber que te guste el fic. n.n  
Kuroe Ryusaki. Sí! Este par también me gusta mucho. n///n  
Rena. exe. Jeje, eso es lo que quiero evitar n///ñU.**

* * *

Cloud: _tengo que? _– pregunta sin mucho interés. 

Tifa: _sí, tienes que!_ – responde autoritariamente.

Cloud: _umm…pero no puedo todos los días –_

Tifa: _con que vengas un solo día no habrá problemas n.n_ –

Cloud: _seguros? –_

Zack: _claro, Cloudy! –_

Tifa: _a cual quieres entrar? Te recomiendo Periodismo, es donde voy n.n –_

Zack: _no! mejor ven a Atletismo conmigo! n.n_ –

Cloud: _Atletismo me parece bien, pero a esa hora solo podría ir los sábados –_

Tifa: _nosotros vamos los miércoles…Zack, que tal si actualizamos nuestra agenda para acompañar a Cloud? _– animada.

Zack: _claro!! nOn –_

En una hora libre, o sea, el maestro de Español falto y se quedaron sin clase (profe flojo ¬.¬).

Sephiroth: _hola, Cloud! n.n –_

Rufus: _que tal, Cloud? –_

Cloud: _Sephiroth, Rufus, que pasa?_ – se queda extrañado.

Sephiroth: _nada! Solo que Kadaj nos dijo que horita no tenían clases así que vine a visitarte un rato –_ le responde muy sonriente.

Cloud: _y ustedes no tienes? o.o –_

Rufus: _sí, matemáticas, vamos bien en esa clase. No pasa nada si nos ausentamos un día – _dice tranquilo.

Sephiroth: _ajá. Aparte me aburre, prefiero estar aquí contigo n.n _– el rubio se ruboriza un poco.

Rufus: _por cierto, has visto a Reno? o.o –_

Cloud: _creo que fue a la cafetería –_

Zack: _suéltame! Tengo que alejar a Cloudy de ese tipo_ – dice frenéticamente.

Tifa: _no dejaré que los interrumpas de nuevo ¬.¬ -_

Zack: _espera…no. Suéltame…eso no, deja….!_ – la chica termina de atarlo a una silla, y le tapa la boca con un trapo.

Tifa: _se chico bueno y quédate ahí n.n –_

Sephiroth: _dime, a que paraescolar vas a entrar? –_ cuestiona con cierto interés.

Cloud: _eh…Atletismos, supongo –_

Sephiroth: _en serio? Yo voy ahí! Y que días iras?_ – curioso.

Cloud: _creo que solo los sábados –_

Sephiroth: _yo voy los sábados! Pero que coincidencia, no? owo_ – ante esto, el rubio se pone un poco nervioso.

Cloud: _ehh…sí n///nU –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Tifa: _en verdad va Atletismo? Vaya, eso no lo sabía! Que casualidad, no crees?_ – le guiña un ojo.

Cloud: _ejem…u///u –_

Zack: _Tifa! deja de molestarlo con eso, quieres? No te preocupes Cloudy, yo te protegeré de ese pervertido n.n_ – lo toma de las manos.

Cloud: _él no es ningún pervertido_ – dice molesto soltándose.

Zack: _vale, quizás no sea un pervertido pero sí es peligroso! –_

Cloud: _no lo es! Nunca lo he visto golpear a nadie_ – lo defiende –…_bueno, nomás a Vincent cuando empieza a gritar como loco ¬¬U. Pero, vamos, Zack, no creerás lo que dice la gente de él? –_

Tifa: _emm…no es que creamos, es que lo hemos visto_ – dice desanimada – _pero varios chicos me han dicho que esas peleas no han sido provocadas por él! n.ñ –_

Zack: _claro ¬¬ -_

Kadaj: _pues es verdad_ – dice serio – _aunque no lo crean mi hermano es pacifico, aunque se molesta con facilidad ¬¬U, pero solo ataca cuando en verdad esta enojado –_

Zack: _ya me lo imaginaba; es un __freak ¬o¬ -_

Cloud: _Zack, por favor…, guarda silencio… u.ú_ – le pide entre dientes.

Zack: _pero, pero ;.;_ - balbucea.

Kadaj: _tranquilo, Zack, aunque Sephiroth llegara a enojarse dudo mucho que dañe a Cloud –_ dice divertido.

Cloud: _por que lo dices? o.o –_ pregunta algo desconcertado.

Kadaj: _ehh…Que inocente_ – suspira resignado y se va al otro lado del salón.

Cloud: _oye, pero que? o.oU –_

Tifa: _Cloud, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta? o.o –_

Cloud: _cuenta de que?_ – ambos pelinegros parpadean un par de veces y se miran entre sí sorprendidos…

Tifa: _de que…!_ – Zack le tapa la boca.

Zack: _no le digas!!_ – la chica se lo quita como puede.

Tifa: _deja!_ – empiezan a empujarse entre los dos.

Cloud: _ya díganme! Me tienen en suspenso!_ – dice un poco desesperado.

Tifa: _que….que…Zack, hazte pa ya!...-_ lo empuja –_…Que le gustas a Sephiroth!_ – el rubio se sonroja a más no poder y casi dándole un infarto de la impresión.

Cloud: _que, que?! Tifa! No tengo ni una semana de conocerlo. Como le voy a gustar?! o///óU –_

Zack: _por que se lo dijiste? T.T –_

Tifa: _sí, lo sé, pero no crees en el amor a primera vista? nwn –_

Cloud: _Mhhh…no del todo u///ú_ – se cruza de brazos.

Tifa: _jaja, pues deberías n.n –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Aerith: _que sonrientes se ven…! n.n. a pesar de que se pintearon la clase anterior ¬¬U –_

Vincent: _no nomás eso, mira la cara de mensos que traen. No sé…esto me esta dando miedo ¬.¬U –_

Aerith: _jiji, cállate, Vincent. Si tú fueras el enamorado estarías igual que ellos_ – ríe.

Vincent: _ya me dio más miedo!_ – comienza a temblar.

Aerith: _ay! Eres un inmaduro_ – pone sus manos sobre su cintura. Y se vuelve hacia sus compañeros que tenían rostros de borrego a medio morir – _oigan, por que no entraron a Mate? –_ cuestiona intrigada. Estos tardan un rato en contestar.

Rufus: _lo que pasa, mi querida Aerith, es que nuestros amados tuvieron hora libre, así que fuimos a verlos_ – da un suspiro.

Aerith: _oh, vaya. Por eso están tan contentos? –_

Sephiroth: _sí! n,n –_

Aerith: _bueno. Solo traten de no hacer eso muy seguido. El hecho de que les gusten no significa que deban perder clases u.u –_

Rufus: _ya, tranquila. Solo lo haré cuando sea necesario u.u –_

Sephiroth: _lo mismo digo u.u –_

Aerith: _ah! No importa. Por lo menos se ven felices. Pasó en algo en especial? n.n –_

Sephiroth: _se podría decir que sí! Resulta que Cloud irá al mismo paraescolar que yo y le mismo día n////n –_

Aerith: _ah! Que suerte!_ – junta su manos – _Y tú, Rufus? –_

Rufus: _invité a salir a Reno hoy u///u –_

Aerith: _wow! En serio? Que bien! _– grita animada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas – _a ver cuando invitas a Cloud, Sephiroth n.n –_

Sephiroth: _sí, sí, un día de estos n///ñ –_

Vincent: _nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! T.T_ – todos se sobresaltan.

Rufus: _que pasa, Vincent? o.o -_

Vincent: _Lucrecia se murió de nuevo! T.T –_

Sephiroth: _Vincent! No crees que ya estas demasiando grande para jugar con __Tamagotchis? ¬¬_ - el mencionado para de llorar.

Vincent: _no o.o –_

Sephiroth: _lo siento, respuesta equivocada. Tendré que golpearte ¬.¬ -_

Vincent: _No!! Pepe el toro es inocente!! ToT –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Reno: _ay, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud. __Puedo decirte Cloud, verdad?_

Cloud: _seguro o.o –_

Reno: _vamos, no siempre el chico más temido de la escuela se pintea una clase para estar con alguien. No te parece suficiente? –_

Cloud: _no. Aparte él dijo que le aburría Matemáticas –_

Reno: _sí que eres difícil!_ – dice algo molesto, pero se tranquiliza.

Tifa: _vamos, de volada se nota que le gustas! ó.o –_

Cloud: _esto me esta empezando a enfadar…_ –dice mientras está agachado tratando de esconder su sonrojo – _pero bueno. Me voy de una vez. Me duele la cabeza_ – toma su mochila – _nos vemos mañana –_

Tifa: _de acuerdo. Adiós_ – suspira resignada.

Reno: _vaya, el pobre no nos cree nada u.u –_

Al salir Cloud del salón tropezó con alguien que le pareció familiar.

Yazoo: _hey, cuidado por donde caminas_ – le sugiere a la vez que lo tijereaba (tijerear: mirar a alguien de pies a cabeza en forma perversa xD).

Cloud: _lo…lo siento_ – se disculpa un poco inquieto percatándose de la mirada que este le propinaba.

Kadaj_: hey! Yazoo, deja de mirarlo así_ – le reprende poniéndosele enfrente.

Yazoo: _que? Tú no me digas que hacer ¬¬_ - entonces Kadaj le secretea algo – _oh! Con razón!_ – toma al rubio de las manos – _sabes? Eres muy lindo! Por que no mejor te olvidas de Sephiroth y te juntas conmigo? n.n –_

Cloud: _que? o.oU –_

Kadaj: _Yazoo!! o.ó -_

Yazoo: _anda, deja a ese gruñón. Yo soy más guapo y mejor partido que él n.n –_

Sephiroth: _vaya, Yazoo, que bien hablas de mí_ – le "agradece" cruzado de brazos, enviándole una mirada bastante molesta.

Yazoo: _ah? Seph, no te había visto…-_ dice nervioso haciéndose hacia atrás dejando al rubio.

Sephiroth: _por que no te vas con Kadaj de una buena vez?_ – dice entre dientes.

Yazoo: _sí, tienes razón. Kadaj, ya vamonos!_ – sale corriendo agarrando al peliplateado menor del brazo hecho la fregada, es decir, muy rápido.

Sephiroth: _eh! Cloud, disculpa al retrasado de mi hermano! Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho es mentira! –_

Cloud: _no, no! No te preocupes. No dijo nada! n.nU –_

Sephiroth: _menos mal…Y dime, ya te vas? –_

Cloud: _pues sí. Por? –_

Sephiroth: _ahh, este, bueno…- _nervioso _– es que quería saber si querrías ir a comer algo conmigo…? _– un poco sonrojado.

Cloud: _claro! Por que no? n///n –_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Espero que les este gustando como va le fic.**

**Quejas, comentarios, opiniones, mentadas de madre; dejen reviews. n.n**


	4. Hora de molestar

**Ahora no tengo comentario...solo que odio la escuela! T.T  
Y, como siempre, el fic lo hice sin mucho inspiración ;.;**

**miavid. jaja, que bien que te gustara esa parte xD. Casi me da un paro cardiaco con eso de la "sorpresita"...bien, lo pensaré u.u. xD  
Kuroe Ryuuzaki. No, Vincent no es tonto n.nU. Lo que pasa es que yo tengo la mala costumbre de cuando veo un personaje serio me lo imagino haciendo tonterías xDu. Oh, vamos, cuando estas enfrente de quien te gusta no te da nervios? Tal vez a ti no pero a muchos sí xD  
ainariel. Gracias n.n. Que es eso de "powa"? Bueno, sea lo que sea, para ser sincera, no me parece buena idea que alguien más publique mi fic, lo siento n.nU  
Rena. exe. xDDD!! Esa misma pregunta también me la hago u.u**

* * *

Tifa: _buenos días, Cloud n.n –_

Cloud: _buenos días, Tifa –_

Tifa: _y que tal te fue ayer con Sephiroth, eh?_ – pregunta divertida.

Cloud: _em…nada mal _– contesta tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

Tifa: _ah, claro_ – ríe – _pues por la sonrisa que traes yo diría que te fue de maravilla ¬w¬ –_

Zack: _Cloudy!_ – se le echa encima – _estaba preocupado por ti! Que te hizo ese malvado? T.T –_

Cloud: _Zack! Me estas lastimando! ¬¬ _- intenta quitárselo.

Tifa: _descuida, Zack. Dice que no le fue nada mal en su cita n.n –_

Cloud: _cita? –_ esta palabra lo hizo sonrojar – _no fue una cita! o///ó –_

Tifa:_ jaja! Lo que digas –_

Zack: _ya déjalo, Tifa! Es decir, para que querría tener una cita con ese teniéndome a mí? –_

Cloud: _pensándolo bien… –_ se cruza de brazos _– sí fue una cita ¬.¬ -_

Zack: _;.; -_

Tifa: _jaja, pobre Zack xD. Eh! Oigan, estudiaron para el examen de Matemáticas? o.o –_

Zack: _más o menos T.T_ – contesta aun dolido por la respuesta de Cloud.

Cloud_: que? No me acordaba! Es hoy? _– pregunta inquieto.

Tifa: _no estudiaste, cierto?_ – suspira.

Cloud: _pues no o.oU –_ el día anterior no se preparo por estar con el peliplateado.

Tifa: _bueno, dicen que el profe de Ética no vino, aprovechamos y estudiemos en esa hora n.n –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Aerith: _estudiaron para el examen de Química? –_

Rufus: _sí –_

Vincent: _yo no_ – contesta tranquilamente a la vez que alimentaba a su Tamagotchi.

Sephiroth: _ni yo. Ayer estuve haciendo cosas mejores con Cloud n.n –_

Rufus: _eh? Cosas mejores, como que? Ni me digas que…_- pensamientos malos.

Sephiroth: _por Dios, no seas pervertido. Ayer estuvimos jugando Play Station 2 ¬¬ -_

Rufus: _ah, pues explícate bien ¬¬. Pero, dime…, a poco no te gustaría hacerle esas "cosas", eh, eh? ¬w¬_ - le da codazos.

Sephiroth: _ejem u////ú –_ se cruza de brazos.

Aerith_: basta, Rufus, déjalo en paz_ – ríe levemente.

Rufus: _esta bien, esta bien. Pero eso no es excusa; ayer estuve con Reno y alcancé a estudiar… Ah, oigan, tengo algo que contarles! _– dice animado.

Aerith/ Sephiroth/ Vincent: _que cosa? o.o –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Reno: _buenos días a todos!_ – saluda feliz casi dando de brincos por todo el salón.

Tifa: _por que tan feliz, Reno? n.n –_

Reno: _es que, es que!_ – comienza a mover los brazos de arriba abajo ruborizado.

Zack: _es que, que? o.o –_

Reno: _es que, es que!_ – continua haciendo lo mismo.

Tseng: _les decimos nosotros? o.o –_

Rude: _nah, deja que él les diga –_

Reno: _sí, deja, yo les digo ¬o¬ -_

Cloud: _entonces ya dinos –_

Reno: _es que, es que, es que, es que! –_

5 minutos después.

Reno: _es que, es que…! –_

Tifa: _ya dinos! Me desesperas!_ - lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y comienza agitarlo frenéticamente.

Reno: _ahhhhh x,x –_

Cloud: _ehh…Tifa, tranquila…o.oU -_ él y el pelinegro dan pasos hacia atrás asustados.

Tseng: _Lockhart me da miedo!! _– se esconde tras el rubio.

Rude: _a mí también!!_ – se esconde detrás de Tseng,

Tifa: _eh?_ – lo suelta – _jeje, perdona! n.nU. Pero desesperas! u.ú_ – pone las manos sobre su cintura.

Reno: _ay, mija, que fuerza! Se nota que te tomaste tu cereal del tigre en la mañana x.x –_ sacude la cabeza, se arregla el cuello y prosigue – _lo que les iba a decir es que Rufus y yo ya somos novios –_ dice sin darle importación, a pesar de las escenas anteriores.

Tifa: _oye, que bien! n.n –_

Zack: _genial. Felicidades :3 –_

Cloud: _me alegro por ustedes n.n –_

Reno: _jeje, gracias n.n. Por cierto, Cloud, quería preguntarte algo –_

Cloud: _que cosa? –_

Reno: _que si te gusta Sephiroth! n.n –_ dice amablemente. El rubio se ruboriza y suspira enfadado.

Zack: _eh, Reno! No preguntes estupideces ¬o¬ -_

Cloud: es _lo mismo que me preguntaste ayer…y anteayer y hace una semana. Las primeras 10 veces fueron divertidas_ – sarcasmo - _pero ya me harta ¬///¬ -_

Reno: _eso es un sí? o.o –_

Cloud: _ni siquiera he respondido! o.óU –_

Reno: _…es verdad. Pero bueno, admítelo; te gusta, verdad? owo –_

Cloud: _lo que digas u///ú _– se cruza de brazos y hace como que lo ignora.

Reno: _te gusta! te gusta! te gusta! te gusta!_ – empieza a decir repetidas veces, y sus amigos se le unen.

Reno/ Rude/ Tseng: _te gusta! te gusta! te gusta! –_

3 minutos después.

Reno/ Rude/ Tseng: _te gusta! te gusta! te gusta!_ – toman aire - _te gusta! te gusta! te gusta! –_

Mientras tanto el pobre de Cloud solo trataba de disimular su enfado y las ganas de callarlos a golpes…Entonces ya no se pudo contener y les dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

Cloud: _ya se pueden callar! –_

Rude: _a la madre! Strife pega duro! __T.T –_

Tseng: _ahora le temo más a Strife que a Sephiroth! __T-T –_

Zack: _Cloudy, me das miedo! ;.; -_

Cloud: _te conviene tenerlo ¬¬_ - dice harto – _haber si así ya me dejan de molestar –_

Reno: _…ni creas! No descansaré hasta que admitas un hecho que es evidente!_ – señala al rubio de manera acusadora.

Tifa: _anda, Reno, no sabía que tienes un amplio vocabulario o.o –_

Reno: _jojojo! Pues claro. Acaso crees que soy tonto o que? –_

Tifa: _eh…-_ voltea hacia todos lados buscando apoyo.

Reno: _como sea ¬¬…Cloud! Confiesa la verdad!_ – insiste.

Cloud: _por favor, basta ¬¬ -_

Reno: _ay! De acuerdo, no quería, pero me has obligado! –_ de la nada saca un altavoz y sale del salón hacia el pasillo, y, utilizando el altavoz, grita – _a Cloud Strife le gusta Seph…-_ el rubio alcanza a taparle la boca y quitarle el aparato.

Cloud: _que crees que haces?!_ – le reprende casi histérico.

Reno: _si no me dices la verdad, entonces lo esparciré como rumor ¬w¬_ - dice maliciosamente.

Cloud: _…es…esta bien…_- baja la voz y le dice al oído – _sí me gusta. Feliz? u///uU_ –

Reno: _sí_ _n.n. Lo ves? No era tan difícil!_ – toma el altavoz y termina de decir – _le gusta el pan tostado con mantequilla!_ – algunos chicos que iban pasando se pusieron a murmurar.

Cloud: _o.oU –_

Chico X: _en serio, a mí igual n.n – _

Chica X: _sí! Sabe rico! Y más si le pones miel n¬n –_

Otra chica X: _nah, me gusta más con mermelada u.u –_

Reno: _mhh…pero, no puedo confiar aun en tu palabra u.ú. Como sé que no me diste por mi lado sola para que no dijera nada?..._- se queda pensativo.

Cloud: _como?! Después de molestarme con eso por días ahora dudas de mí?! o.ó –_

Reno: _ya sé!_ – lo ignora – _convénceme. Dime que es lo que te gusta de él n.n –_

Cloud: _no lo haré ¬¬_ - el pelirrojo se acerca peligrosamente el altavoz a la boca – _de acuerdo! Bien…lo que me gusta de él es….es, pues –_ se ruboriza – _sus…sus ojos verdes turquesa…, su largo cabello plateado, su blanca y suave piel, su voz tan…_- hubiera seguido diciendo una infinidad de cosas si no fuera porque notó que Reno y sus amigos lo veían con ojos llenos de lagrimas de felicidad.

Rude: _ves, wey, sí le gusta. Mira que cosas más lindas dice_ – secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

Tseng: _neta. Y nomás mira la carita de borrego a medio morir que tiene!_ – con el mismo pañuelo se limpia los mocos.

Cloud: _n///ñU –_

Reno: _ummm….esta bien! Te creo n.n –_

Cloud: _eso significa que ya me van a dejar en paz? u///u –_

Reno: _síp! n.n –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Aerith: _en serio ya son novios? Que bien!! nOn –_

Vincent: _te felicito, man_ – le da unas palmaditas en la espalda – _me siento orgulloso en saber que mis mejores amigos aceptan que son raritos y que les gusta el arroz con popote n.n –_ dice feliz.

Rufus: _gracias, supongo…n.ñU –_

Sephiroth: _dime, no estabas nervioso cuando se lo pediste? o.o –_

Rufus: _por_ _supuesto que no! Sabía que un galán como yo no tendría problemas –_ fanfarronea.

Sephiroth: _presumido ¬.¬ -_

Reno: _Rufus!_ – lo abraza por la espalda, y le da un apasionado beso en los labios dejando a los presente sorprendidos.

Aerith: _ahhh! n////n_ – comienza hacer ademanes gracioso típicos de una fan del Yaoi.

Vincent: _no cenen pan frente a los pobres!! ;////; -_

Sephiroth: _váyanse a un motel ¬///¬_ - dice a la vez que desviaba su vista hacia otro lado.

Rufus: _par de envidiosos ¬o¬…Dime, Reno, hiciste lo que te pedí? n.n –_

Reno: _afirmativo! Fue difícil. Tuvimos que hacerle tortura psicológica, pero el objetivo por fin lo admitió. Y para confirmar si era sincero, también le hicimos una serie de preguntas las cuales respondió positivamente nOn_ –

Vincent: _que dijo su novio? O.o –_

Aerith: _lenguaje demasiando avanzado para ti, Vincent n.nU –_

Rufus: _perfecto! Gracias n.n –_

Sephiroth: _solo por curiosidad, de que hablan? Si se puede saber o.o –_

Rufus: _Sephiroth, amigo mío, te tengo una buena noticia _– sonríe de manera confiada.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Cloud, a la hora de la salida, fue al patio trasero para esperar a Sephiroth, solo, tal y como le había dicho Reno. Algo que le pareció sospechosamente extraño luego de lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Cloud: _hola, Seph. Que pasa? Reno me dijo que era algo importante…Pasa algo malo? –_ pregunta un poco nervioso al verlo tan serio.

Por su parte, el peliplateado no dijo nada. Solo dio pasos lentos hacia él, lo tomó de la barbilla y juntó sus labios con los suyos. El rubio, sorprendido, intentó hacerse para atrás pero el mayor pasó sus brazos por su cintura y nuca para retenerlo y así profundizar más el beso…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap. Si no...lo siento!! Es que por ahora me está yendo muy mal en la prepa. Soy mala estudiante T.T**

**Ya saben...quejas, sugerencias, opiniones; dejen reviews...u.uU**


	5. Los tres cuñaditos xD

**Viendo la demanda que hubo de lemon pues...está bien! Este cap contiene** **un poco de lemon, espero que eso les baste. u.uU  
Una cosa, yo no escribo lemons, incluso lo he mencionado en casi todos mis fics...Pero bueno, este es el segundo lemon que escribo solo para darle gusto a los lectores que no piensan en mi bienestar mental, ;.;, xD  
Para los que no les gusta el lemon y menores de 13 años, les pondré una** **señal de** **donde no deben leer, u.u**

**ainariel, gracias por explicarme que es eso de powa n.n  
Kuroe Ryuuzaki, jaja, sorry, la verdad es que no me va tan mal en la escuela, pero cuando estoy depremida suelo exagerar, x3. Aun así gracias por el apoyo moral. n.n  
Rena.exe. ok...como ya dije, este capitulo tendrá algo de lemon, x3  
Mikael Mudou, gracias! Jaja, sí! Al parecer a muchos les hizo gracia lo del Tamagotchi, xD. Hey, por cierto, espero ansiosa la conti de Karmacode, owo  
miavid, sí, soy algo mala, u.u, xD...Pues...no tenía pensado poner lemon, actualmente tampoco, pero al parecer más de una lo pide, y pues, ni modo, ya me jodi xDu, y este cap tiene lemon. u.uU  
Vero.Sasuke.Riku.Vegeta. jeje, gracias! Bueno, por lo que sé, Kadaj, Yazoo y Loz solo aparecen en la peli de FF7: Advent Children. Ah! Y no sé si sepas pero, tengo algunos fics Yaoi de Kingdom Hearts, los pueden encontrar en mi perfil por si te interesa leer alguno, n.n****  
Ysha-Kun. Pues no, no escribo lemon...pero en este cap me vi obligada a hacerlo. T-T. Jaja! lo de el "lado oscuro" de Vincent suena genial! xD**

**ACLARACION: como ya habrán leído más de una vez en los reviews, yo NO escribo lemons...Por eso les quiero pedir disculpas de ante mano a las lectoras que me lo pidieron por si no les gusta como me quedó, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlos y es probable que me haya quedado mal. Y pedirles de favor que luego no se vayan a quejar...¬¬U, a menos que sea una critica constructiva.**

* * *

Cloud, a la hora de la salida, fue al patio trasero para esperar a Sephiroth, solo, tal y como le había dicho Reno. Algo que le pareció sospechosamente extraño luego de lo que había pasado en la mañana. 

Cloud: hola, Seph. Que pasa? Reno me dijo que era algo importante…Pasa algo malo? – pregunta un poco nervioso al verlo tan serio.

Por su parte, el peliplateado no dijo nada. Solo dio pasos lentos hacia él, lo tomó de la barbilla y juntó sus labios con los suyos. El rubio, sorprendido, intentó hacerse para atrás pero el mayor pasó sus brazos por su cintura y nuca para retenerlo y así profundizar más el beso.

Sephiroth: _Cloud_ – le susurra al oído - _me gustas mucho. Se mi novio_… – le pide, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran completamente.

Cloud: _eh, este…bueno, yo, verás_ – titubea nervioso - _también me gustas mucho, y…-_

Sephiroth: _eso es un…?_ – se apresura a preguntar.

Cloud: _sí!! n///n_ – ante la respuesta, volvió a besarlo pero ya más tranquilo.

Sephiroth: _oye, hoy mis hermanos van a llegar tarde, y ya sabes que mis padres trabajan hasta muy noche, así que, que tal si vamos a mi casa? n.n –_

Cloud: _a…a tu casa?_ – pregunta confundido - _a que? o///o –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Zack: _estoy preocupado por Cloudy! Tengo un mal presentimiento…eso de ir solo al patio trasero…–_

Tifa: _pero si no va a pasar nada. Está con Sephiroth n,n_ –

Zack: _por lo mismo lo digo!_ – exclama de manera dramática - _Iré por él! –_

Tifa: _eso no!_ – le jala la oreja – _tienes que ayudarme con la exposición de Historia para el lunes –_

Zack: _Tifa, suéltame! Auch, duele! T.T –_

Rude: _hey, wey, como crees que le vaya a Strife?_ – pregunta a la vez que jugaba con un par de lápices.

Tseng: _Ps, bien, namas míralos__. Se nota que se gustan mucho_ – responde mientras coloreaba un dibujito de gente siendo asesinada y devorada por monstruos (este niño que películas ve? O.oU)

Reno: _claro que le irá bien, chicos. Confió en eso n.n_ – se acomoda los lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza - _Oigan, ya debo irme, estaré con Rufus. Si saben algo me avisan_ –

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Al entrar a su cuarto, el peliplateado cerró la puerta bajo llave antes de aventar al ojiazul sobre su cama para echársele encima y comenzar a besar su cuello.

Cloud: _pero que estas haciendo?! o///ó_ – dice empujándolo.

Sephiroth: _creo que sabes perfectamente que es lo que hago_ – responde con una seductora sonrisa que lo inquietó un poco – _tranquilo, no te haré nada… malo n.n_ –

Cloud: _este…no me gustó como sonó eso ¬¬U_ – comenta tratando de quitárselo, pero el mayor lo tumbó y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa escolar, deslizando sus manos sobre su, para su edad, bien formado pecho, hasta llegar a su pantalón… _- Seph!_ – gritó alarmado al sentir la lengua de su ahora novio tocando su parte más privada, mas este hizo caso nulo y siguió, mientras que gemía, a oídos del peliplateado, de manera provocativa y sentía una extraña sensación de éxtasis que hizo que dejara de resistirse.

Al verlo más dispuesto, introdujo lentamente un dedo en su entrada para después meter otro, cosa que excitó más al menor provocando que se corriera en su boca.

Sephiroth: _Cloud…, sabes delicioso_ – dice con un toque sensual en su voz al sacar sus dedos y terminar de tragar su semen.

Cloud: _te…te lo…? Pervertido! Quien te enseño a hacer estas cosas?! ./////. –_

Sephiroth: _bueno…, una vez Rufus me prestó una película donde…-_

Cloud: _te prestó pornografía?!_ – pregunta en tono de regaño.

Sephiroth: _no, que va!…era Hentai n.n –_

Cloud: _que diferencia…? ·////·_ - antes de poder terminar la pregunta, el mayor lo tomó de las muñecas para dejarlo inmóvil debajo del él y besar apasionadamente sus labios.

Sephiroth: _dime si te lastimo…-_ le dice, colocando su miembro cerca de su recto.

Cloud: _espera! No lo hagas! –_ le grita nervioso – _apenas tengo 15 años! No quiero dejar de ser virgen aun! T///T –_

Sephiroth: _y yo tengo 16, y quiero dejar de serlo ya…, contigo n.n –_

Cloud: _eh…o///oU?...Si me quieres, no lo hagas!_ – dice en suplica.

Sephiroth: _no te quiero: te amo_ – le contesta serio, acariciado sus mejillas tratando de quitarle algunas lagrimas, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos dejándolo sorprendido, ya que la respuesta fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba; así que, inconcientemente, se dejó llevar…

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Loz: _hey, Cloud!_ – corre hacia él y lo abraza.

Cloud: _auch! –_

Loz: _eh?_ – lo suelta - _Cloud, acaso Loz te ha lastimado? T.T_ – pregunta, poniendo el típico rostro que hace un niño inocente al sentirse culpable por algo.

Cloud: _No, no!_ – exclama nervioso – _solo que me duele…me duele un poco la espalda! n.ñ –_

Loz: _ah! Lo siento, trataré de no abrazarte muy fuerte. Quieres que te de un masajito? -_n.n- –

Cloud: _jeje, no gracias. Estoy bien n.n_ – le acaricia la cabeza como si fuese un perrito bien portado.

Kadaj: _oye, Cloud –_

Cloud: _sí? –_

Kadaj: _qué, tú y Sephiroth ya son novios? o.o –_

Cloud: _eh…bueno…este…, s…sí n///ñ –_

Yazoo: _que cosa?!_ – pregunta exaltado – _Ese maldito se me adelantó, u.ú_ – se cruza de brazos- …_eh, por cierto, donde está? –_

Cloud: _se…se esta bañando…u////u_ – responde apenado, agachando la mirada, dando entender perfectamente a dos de sus hermanos por qué se bañaba.

Yazoo: _ah, eso explica por qué tienes el cabello mojado y dices "que te duele la espalda", ¬w¬ -_ Kadaj le da un codazo.

Loz: _por que? o.o –_

Kadaj: _Nada, Loz! Y, Yazoo, no seas imprudente. Más respeto a tu cuñado ¬¬ -_

Loz: _Cloud es nuestro cuñado? Que bien! nOn. Hey, por cierto; sabes? En unas semanas es mi cumple! n.n –_

Cloud: _en serio? Y cuantos cumples? –_

Loz: _nueve años! Me vas a regalar algo? OwO –_

Yazoo: _Loz, no seas pediche! ¬¬. Tas bien tonto si crees que Cloud va a mal gastar su dinero contigo?_ - (Pediche: que pide cosas)

Loz: _oww! ú.u –_

Cloud: _Yazoo! ¬¬U _– le llama en forma de regaño – _no te preocupes, Loz, claro que te regalaré algo. Más o menos dime que te gustaría? – _le pregunta amablemente.

Loz: _quiero un Tamagotchi como el de Vincent! nOn –_

Cloud/ Kadaj/ Yazoo: _Ah? O.oU –_

Cloud_: este…claro! Te conseguiré uno! n.ñU –_

Loz: _wiiii! nwn –_

Yazoo: _esperemos que no se quede igual de tarado que él_ – le comenta a su hermano y a su cuñado en voz baja.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Tifa: _buenos días, Cloud!_

Cloud: _buenos días, Tifa, Zack n.n –_

Zack: _Cloudy! nOn_ – como todos los días, lo abraza y el mencionado intenta quitárselo por los medios posibles.

Tifa: _oye, dinos! Que pasó ayer? Que te dijo Sephiroth?_ – pregunta curiosa.

Cloud: _eh…bueno_ – inicia nervioso. Realmente no tenía idea de como decírselos ni por donde comenzar a contarles.

Kadaj: _buenas días, Zack, Lockhart, cuñadito! n.n –_

Zack/ Tifa: _cuñadito?!_ – pregunta sorprendidos, y voltean a ver al rubio que se encontraba algo ruborizado.

Tifa: _eso quiere decir que tú y Sephiroth….? owo –_

Kadaj: _son novios. No se los dijo? –_

Cloud: _estaba a punto de hacerlo…n////ñU –_

Tifa: _vaya! Ya era hora! n.n. Pero, Cloud, "creí" que "no" te gustaba ¬w¬ _- comenta a la vez que, haciendo ademanes con sus dedos, remarcaba con sarcasmos las palabra entrecomillada.

Zack: _no es cierto! Dime que no es verdad! ToT_ – toma al rubio de los hombros y comienza a agitarlo bruscamente.

Cloud: _eh….x.x –_

Zack: _dime que solo están jugando! Que es una broma de mal gusto ToT –_

Tifa: _basta, Zack! Que le vas a zafar la cabeza! o.ó -_ le da un zape al pelinegro, y este, medio noqueado, suelta a Cloud.

Cloud/ Zack: _x.x –_

Cloud: _es…es cierto_ – dice ya algo recuperado.

Zack: _pero, Cloudy! Como pudiste hacerme esto?! Usarme a tu gusto como si fuese un muñeco inflable, tirarme y luego irte con Sephiroth! O sea, a mí! Yo que te he dedicado todos los años de mi vida! ;.; -_

Cloud: _pero si llevamos__ medio año de conocernos…o.o –_

Zack: _dije; todo los años de mi vida! ¬.¬_ - repite resaltando cada palabra.

Reno: _es verdad lo que escuchan mis bellos y delicados oídos?_ – pregunta el pelirrojo saliendo de la nada junto con su amigos y casi infartando a todos del susto – _ya son novios?! n.n –_ toma al rubio de las manos.

Cloud: _eh, este, sí o///oU –_

Reno: _genial!! Debemos festejar esto ya comprando un montón de comida chatarra!_ – dice muy animado.

Rude/ Tseng: _sí! nOn –_

Tifa: _espera, Reno, pero tenemos clases. No nos terminarías de comer todo_ – dice tratando de no sonar muy aguafiestas.

Reno: _umm…tienes razón u.u –_

Tseng: _que tal si matamos a algunos profes para no tener clases? nwn –_

Reno: _parece buena idea pero no hay que ser tan salvajes, u.u. Debe haber una forma mejor y civilizada –_ se queda pensativo.

Kadaj: _pues tenemos la hora de Química libre o.o –_

Reno: _eso! en Química nos vamos a tragar pa festejar! Que te parece, Cloud? n.n –_

Cloud: _por mí __está bien o.o –_

Reno: _bien! Ese es el espíritu! nOn –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Aerith: _en serio! Genial! Ya quiero ver cuando estén juntos! n///n –_

Rufus: _así que te fue bien, eh? Me alegro por ustedes! n.n –_

Vincent: _Lucrecia XV y yo les deseamos mucha suerte en su relación! nOn –_

Sephiroth: _je, gracias! –_

Rufus: _y que pasó ayer? Quiero detalles –_

Sephiroth: _nop! Lo siento, no puedo contarte u.u –_

Rufus: _por que no? o.o._

Sephiroth: _usa tus pensamientos pervertidos si quieres para imaginar que pasó ayer_ – le sugiere divertido.

Rufus: _acaso es que…? o///o –_

Sephiroth: _no diré nada u.u –_

Vincent: _Lucrecia XV, que tienes hambres? n.n_ – comienza a aplastar los botones para "alimentarla" y entonces… – _esperen…que! No! Lucrecia XV se murió! T-T _– los presentes se le quedan viendo raro.

Aerith: _hey, Vincent, tranquilo! No llores! n.nU –_

Sephiroth:…_por que es nuestro amigo? ¬¬U_ – señala al pelinegro con el pulgar.

Rufus: _no sé….Por lastima, supongo ¬.¬U –_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap! n.n  
Ah! También espero que los que me pidieron lemon no me vayan a reprochar nada, que ya les dije que no tengo practica escribiendolos ¬¬U**

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, saludos, opiones, etc. dejen reviews! n-n**


	6. Quien contra quien?

**Lo siento! Ahora es culpa mía haber tardado en seguir el fic! n.ñU.  
Últimamente me he quedado embobada viendo en Youtube un programa Español que se llama "Sé lo que hicisteis...". Si quieren pasar buenos ratos de risas les recomiendo mucho que lo miren! n.n. Ángel Martín es mi ídolo!**

**Kuroe Ryuuzaki, Sí, es lime xD. Sorry, es que eso de escribir lemon es algo nuevo para mí. ú.uU  
Sadic-yume-emo, xDDD. Gracias! n.n  
Mikael Mudou, Sí! A mí también se me morían los Tamagotchis cada rato, ú.u. Gracias por las palabras de aliento! Tú sí me entiendes ToT -abrazo.  
Vero.Sasuke.Riku.Vegeta. jaja, sí, casi toda la peli estuvo en estado de coma o algo así, y el muy lindo de Zack cuidandolo, xD. No, Vincent no me cae mal...Qué necesita qué?! xD! jaja, no, no creo que eso sea posible, en este fic él es Hetero, lo siento. n.nU.  
Sobre lo de las parejas, sí coincidimos en varias, pero como ya dijiste, cada quien tiene sus gustos, n.n. Gracias por el review!  
Ysha-kun. -se ve a Rhape en una esquina temblando-...Me quiero morir.., ;.;...Este, digo! No, qué va! El lemon no me hizo ningún daño...;.;, xD. Nah, lo que pasa es que, como no soy escritora de lemon, para mí fue demasiado, pero sigo sana mentamente, n.n. Eh? Por qué habría de asesinar a Vincent? o.oU. Sobre Zack...umm...pues la verdad no tenía pensado ponerle pareja, u.uU.  
oialexprepa"202", xDDD! Ale! No sabes en serio cuanto me alegra que te guste mi fic! Ya sé que a ti te gustan puros de drama y que hiciste un gran esfuerzo por leer este, xD. Oye..., chilo nick, eh! xDDDDDDDDDD  
Ayumi Warui. jaja, gracias! Sí! "menso" es sinónimo de "tonto" acá en México, xD...Lo siento, Lucrecia XVI no tuvo vida suficiente para aparecer en este cap. u.uU  
Oye, eso de que mi lemon fue "directo e impactante" es bueno o malo? n.ñU  
Eres escritora?! Jo, qué rulz! nOn. Como ya sabes, también quiero serlo. Me gustaría, algún día, poder escribir libros de humor, n.n.**

**Sobre Vincent: oigan, Vincent no me cae mal ni me desagrada, xD. Lo que pasa es que desde siempre he tenido una extraña manía de que a los personajes muy serios me gusta imaginarmelos como mensitos, n.nU. Bueno, no nomás serios. Depende mucho de quien sea el personaje y que haga para yo "tacharlo" de tierno, tonto, inteligente, buena onda, malo, etc..., sin necesidad de que me caiga bien o mal, x3.**

**Ah! y les quería avisar de una vez que este cap son puras tonterías, casi nada de historia. Es que en estos días me he estado sintiendo muy simple, con ganas de escribir babosadas, xD. Una disculpa por si no les llega a gustar este cap, u.u**

* * *

Tseng: _no te creo! Eres un mentiroso!_ – le señala acusadoramente con el dedo índice después de habarse levantado bruscamente de su mesabanco a causa de lo que su amigo le acababa de contar. 

Reno: _es la verdad! No me creas, pues u.ú _- se cruza de brazos ofendido, mientas se encontraba recargado en la pared.

Rude: _es neta! Yo también lo vi!_ – apoya al pelirrojo.

Tseng: _no puede ser! Eso es como decir que dos más dos son cuatro; pura mentira!_ –

Reno: _dos más dos son cuatro, baboso ¬.¬ -_

Tseng: _oh! Claro!_ – sarcasmo – _Y Rude ya encontró a Waldo ¬¬ -_

Tifa: _tan temprano y ya se están peleando?_ – les pregunta mientras recién entraba al salón – _Y ahora por qué? o.o –_

Tseng: _Reno y Rude dicen que en la tele vieron que Santa Claus no existe! T,T –_

Tifa: _…Tseng, Santa no existe. Ya crece, no? u.u –_

Zack: _qué?! Santa no existe?! ;.;_ - dice apareciendo de un salto de la nada.

Yuffie: _pero sí existe! T-T_ – grita dando brinquitos frenéticamente. Entonces el pelinegro le pone una mano en le hombro.

Zack: _tranquila! Probaremos su existencia! u.ú –_

Yuffie: _sí! o.ó –_

Reno: _qué infantiles son! _– exclama mirándolos como bichos raros.

Tifa: _sí! Nomás falta que crean en el ratón de los dientes! –_

Reno: _oye, ese sí existe! __¬.¬ -_

Rude: _no blasfemes, Lockhart! O.ó –_

Tifa: _otros!_ – se da un golpecito en la frente.

Kadaj: _hey, por qué tanto grito? Hasta afuera se oye o.o_ – comenta curioso, a la vez que él, su hermano mayor y su cuñado entraban.

Tifa: _nada –_ suspira – _Sólo que esta bola de mensos creen en Santa y el ratón de los dientes –_

Kadaj: _por qué no me sorprende? .,. –_

Tifa: _eso mismo me pregunto…Ah! Hola, chicos! n.n_ –

Cloud: _buenos días n.n –_

Sephiroth: _hola, Tifa, Yuffie, Turks, n.n, Zack ¬¬…-_ se le queda viendo feo al pelinegro.

Zack: _Sephiroth ¬¬…-_ lo mira feo también.

Sephiroth: _¬¬…-_

Zack: _¬¬…-_

Yuffie: _chocolate nwn –_

Todos: _O.o… –_

Sephiroth: _…será mejor que ya me vaya ya a mi salón –_

Cloud: _ehh…de acuerdo. Nos vemos después n.n_ – el peliplateado lo toma de las mejillas para besarlo.

Zack: _u.ú! –_

Tseng: _eh, calenturientos! –_

Rude: _échenles agua! –_

Reno: _váyanse a un hotel de paso! xD –_

Fans del Yaoi: _de lengüita! De lengüita!_ – gritan con los ojos hechos corazoncitos al ver tal escena.

Cloud/ Sephiroth: _O///oU –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Aerith: _buen chico, Vincent_ – le aplaude y después le da una galleta.

Vincent: _weee, gracias! nOn_ – empieza a comer la galleta como si fuese un pequeñín.

Rufus: _qué haces, Aerith? o.o_ – pregunta a la vez que él y el ojiverde dejaban sus mochilas en sus respectivos asientos.

Aerith: _intento enseñarle cosas a Vincent. Y cuando hace algo bien le doy una galleta como premio n.n –_ responde dejando la caja de galletas sobre el escritorio que usan los maestros.

Rufus: _mhh…parece que es una buena idea. Y qué fue lo que aprendió? –_

Aerith: _el abecedario de la "A" a la "M". Ahora me falta la otra mitad, n.n –_

Sephiroth: - toma la caja de galletas y lee la descripción – _Aerith, le estas dando galletas para Chocobos? o.oU –_

Aerith: _sí_ – pone un dedo en su mejilla cabizbaja – _es que mi Chocobo se comió las de chocolate ú.u –_

Sephiroth: _y no le harán daño? o.o –_

Aerith: _nah, no creo –_

Vincent: _oigan, sabían que Lucrecia XXI es bilingüe? Ladra, maúlla y habla con las plantas, n.n –_

Rufus: _no sería trilingüe? –_

Vincent: _no, todos podemos hablar con las plantas sólo que ellas no contestan así que no cuenta u-u –_

Rufus: _ahhh…de acuerdo. Eso tiene algo de sentido o.oU. Este…Aerith, y cuando le enseñas a madurar a tu primo? –_

Aerith: _oye, no hago milagros ¬.¬U_ – se cruza de brazos.

Sephiroth: _hey, Rufus, me ayudas con esta ecuación? No recuerdo como se hace –_

Rufus: _cómo es? –_

Sephiroth: _es cuatro "equis" más cinco menos siete igual a cuatro "equis" más tres menos "equis" –_

Vincent: _oh, oh, oh! Espera! __Yo te ayudo! nOn. Presta!_ – le arrebata el cuaderno – _Mira, está fácil: acomodas primero las incógnitas de un lado y las que no tienen del otro, y los sumas o restas dependiendo si cambia o no el signo, en este caso el cinco y el segundo cuatro pasan restando mientras que el menos siete y menos "equis" sumando; la ecuación quedaría: cuatro "equis" menos cuatro "equis" más "equis" igual a "equis", luego menos cinco más siete más tres igual a cinco; entonces "equis" es igual a cinco_ – termina de explicar – _Si quieres también hago la comprobación n.n –_

Sephiroth: _no, no, así esta bien! Gracias O.o_ – sorprendido _– Rufus…? –_

Rufus: _está correcto O.o_ – igual de sorprendido.

Aerith: _en serio? Que bien! Toma otra galleta! n.n –_ se la lanza.

Vincent: _weeee! –_

Sephiroth: _pero…como le hizo? –_

Rufus: _quien sabe. Pero no se puede ser así de menso sin tener alguna otra habilidad_ – dice hipotéticamente, posando la mano en su mentón.

Sephiroth: _lo que en verdad me impresiona es que no sabía que Vincent supiera sumar... –_

Rufus: _bueno, aunque por algo pasó a la prepa o.o…Vincent, crees poder hacer otra ecuación? –_

Vincent: _eh?_ – lo mira haciendo un gesto de confusión - _Qué es "ecuación"?...Oh, miren! Una mosca! nOn_ – persigue a la mosca.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Tifa: _que tienes, Cloud?_ – le pregunta al verlo demasiado pensativo, sentado en su mesabanco mirando el paisaje fuera de la ventana, donde había un misterioso señor con gabardina regalando "inofensivos" dulces en la entrada de la escuela. Este voltea a verla.

Cloud: _nada…_ - vuelve a la ventana.

Tifa: _seguro?_ – entorna levemente los ojos.

Cloud: _bueno…, es que creo que Seph y Zack no se caen bien…_ – contesta preocupado – _Tú que crees?_ – regresa la vista hacia Tifa.

Tifa: _ay, Cloud! Lo que tienes de buenote lo tienes de inocente! ú.u_ – exclama con cierta mortificación, poniéndose una mano en la cadera.

Cloud: _qué? .////.U –_

Tifa: _digo…! Que…que por qué lo dices? n.ñU –_

Cloud: _pues por como se refieren uno del otro, y que cada que menciono algo de Zack Seph se molesta y cuando digo algo de Seph Zack se molesta y empieza a decirle de cosas, y tú estás de testigo que es cierto –_

Tifa_: ah! No te preocupes por eso! Ya sabes como es Zack de exagerado y sobreprotector…, y Sephiroth sólo ha de tener típicos celos de novio_ – dice como si fuese muy normal, aunque se le veía un poco nerviosa.

Cloud:_ estás segura?_ – pregunta no muy convencido.

Tifa: _cuando me he equivocado? n.n –_ el rubio ladea un poco la cabeza y luego sonríe – _Ves! No es nada más que celos ocasionales. Preocúpate cuando se estén matando o algo así –_ dice divertida.

Reno: _a que sí! –_

Zack: _a que no! –_

Reno: _les preguntamos a ver que dicen?_ – señala a la pelinegra, al rubio y a Yuffie, que no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

Zack: _sí! –_

Reno: _Cloud, Lockhart, Kisaragi! –_

Cloud/ Tifa/ Yuffie: _qué? o.o –_

Reno: _quien ganaría una pelea entre Super Mario y Sonic The Hedgehog? Yo digo que Sonic! Él es chilo! –_

Zack: _pero Mario es más rulz! –_

Tifa: _qué tontería…! ú.u_ –

Yuffie: _Sonic! nOn –_

Cloud: _Mario –_

Reno: _qué?! Cómo que Mario?! Estas loco o qué?! o.ó –_

Zack: _sí! Cloudy está de mi lado! nOn –_ abraza fuertemente al rubio por el cuello.

Tifa: _ya suéltalo, menso! Que lo estas asfixiando! _– le da un zape.

Zack: _auch_ _x.x!_ – lo deja y luego cae de boca al suelo.

Cloud: _gra…_- con los ojos hechos espiral. Luego toma aire _– gracias…-_

Reno: _esto quedó parejo…entonces, una pelea entre Hulk Hogan y el Chapulín Colorado! –_

Zack: - se levanta de golpe – _gana el Chapulín! –_

Reno: _qué te hace pensar eso?! Hulk Hogan es mejor! –_

Zack: _sí, pero no tiene un Chipote Chillón! –_

Reno: _y qué?; revienta camisas! O.ó –_

Tifa: _basta! Dejen de pelear por estupideces, por favor!_ – grita molesta, con la vena algo hinchada y amenazándolos con el puño – _Sólo son personajes ficticios! –_

Reno: _querida Tifa, encantadora criaturita de la creación, no seas tan ruda con tus semejantes que lastimas! ú.u_ – exclama con "tristeza".

Tifa: _¬¬…-_

Cloud: _más falso no puedes ser, verdad? o.o -_

Reno: _de hecho sí n.n –_

Yuffie: _se me antoja una pizza! n,n –_

Zack: _a mí igual! –_

Tifa: _pues cómprense una_ – dice con cierto sarcasmo.

Reno: _buena idea! Compremos pizza! nOn –_

Cloud: _a esta hora de la mañana? o.oU –_

Reno: _oh! Apenas son las nueve! u.u. Rude! –_ truena los dedos y de la nada aparece el mencionado – _Cual es el número de la pizzería? –_

Rude: _aquí está _– le pasa un papel con unos numeritos, entonces el pelirrojo se dispone a marcarlos en su celular.

Reno: _sí? Bueno. Hablo a…?...Sí….no….Qué! Que una rubia de cabello corto me lo esta sonsacando?!..._- corta la llamada y luego le da un zape a Rude – _Baboso! Ese es el número de Madame Sazú! ¬.¬ -_

¿Conseguirán la pizza?

¿Por qué Rude tiene el número de teléfono de Madame Sazú y no el de Walter Mercado?

¿Los Chocobos comen galletas? o.o

¿Vincent cuando dejará de jugar con su Tamagotchi?

¿Algún día sabré cual de mis primos me robó el Super Smash Bros de N64?

¿Por qué hago esta serie de preguntas que probablemente nunca contestaré? O.oU…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Como les dije antes, sí, este cap es de los más tontos, xDu  
Esperemos que en el siguiente pueda escribir algo con más coherencia.**

**Quejas, suguerencias, mentadas de jefa, etc, dejen reviews!**


End file.
